If Only We Were A Fairy Tale
by LoveIsDeadMIW
Summary: Eli likes Clare, Clare likes Eli, Eli just wants them to be like in the fairy tales, when the guy and the girl get together with no complications, but Clare has commitment issues because of her parents...can they deal?
1. Chapter 1

I'm not a mushy person. No way. Never have been, never planned to be. I don't exactly fall for girls. I'm not gay or anything...but I just don't want to get hurt. No I would not let my heart become some chicks pinata.

At least that was how I felt last week. Turns our everyone was right. Degrassi changes people. The guys at my old school told me that no one is ever the same once they come here. Sometimes they change for the good, sometimes for the bad.

The guys were also convinced I was changing, when I told them about Clare. I tried to explain to them that, if they saw her, they'd feel the same. They'd understand. Of course they didn't believe me though.

Speaking of Clare. She was in my thoughts. She's all I ever _thought_ about. She was only my English partner, but oh did I want more! I could only hope she felt the same. If she ever found out I liked her then, the cards would be in her hands. She'd be in control.

"Hey Eli!" Clare said as she walked over to me. I looked at her, her beauty.

"Couldn't get enough of me?" I smirked. I flirted with her to the extreme. She _had _to know I liked her. Or maybe just thought I liked messing with her. Now how messed up would that be?

"Shut up Eli." she smacked my shoulder. I laughed and acted like it hurt.

"That wasn't very nice of you Edwards." I said as I closed my locker. She laughed and shrugged. It made me want to smile. What was Clare doing to me? I don't smile.

"Come on Eli, we need to get to English." she walked away. I followed her because we did in fact have the same class. Clare was grade 10, but had grad 11 honors English. Wasn't she so smart?

I walked into English and Ms. Dawes perked up when she saw us. We were her favorite students because we produced the best work...when we weren't skipping.

"Well, well if it isn't or very own Sylvia Plath and Ted Hughes?" she laughed. "I hope you two had fun yesterday, you missed the assignment. You two have to be married, for the rest of the month and the first week of March." _married_ to _Clare?_ Don't get me wrong I was pretty siked about it, but I couldn't even tell her I _liked _her. How was I supposed to be _married _to her. "Oh and you have to act like an _actual_ couple. Once a week bring in a photo album I'll sign to you. You're going to fill it up with cute pictures of you guys together. And on Valentines day I want to know what you got each other and if you liked it. You'll give a presentation." she wasn't kidding was she?

"Okay Ms. Dawes." me and Clare said in unison.

"Oh and no class except the assignments every week. Other then that this is some time you guys get, to get to know each other." I officially loved Ms. Dawes! I turned to Clare and gave her a smirk.

"Looks like ditching yesterday was a good idea after all." I said in my most flirtatious voice. She blushed furiously and, again, I wanted to smile.

"Well...if you think so..." she looked down and I frowned when her auburn curls covered her beautiful blue eyes. I wanted to move her hair out of her eyes... but wouldn't it be weird if the new goth kid randomly put a move on the saint kid in the middle of class? One of these days it wouldn't be though, because she would be mine.

"So, _wifey... _were going somewhere special after school. Your coming whether you like it or not."

"But I have to check in with my parents." she looked stressed out when she said this. "But I really do want to go."

"Then how about this, you _don't _check in with your parents, and we have no problem." it looked like she would agree to this. But then her face fell.

"Eli I can't you don't understand... if I don't go straight home then they'll just get mad and I cant stand them getting any mad then they already are."

"Tell them its a school assignment. Technically it is...you wouldn't have to lie..." come on come one! This had to work...

"Eli..."

"Please Clare..." I frowned. I never frowned like I didn't smile. I kept my face blank, but this was really actually starting to upset me...how could she have this effect on me? She looked at me with a blank expression for a second...then she cracked a smile.

"Was that a genuine frown?"

"Yea..." I looked at her confused. "You like it when I from? That's just...weird...and mean Clare I'm hurt." I smirked and she blushed.

"No, no, I don't like seeing you frown..."

"Oh so you just wanted to laugh at my frown then."

"No that's not it! Not at all... I just... I... I didn't mean it Eli, all I meant was...its nice to see you do something else then smirk."

"Oh so now it's my smirking you don't like." now I just enjoyed messing with her.

"N-no! I like your smirk...it makes you Eli... I just never see a genuine expression from you...stop trying to mess with my head..."

"Fine... but your coming even if I have to kidnap you."

"Okay..." She caved. "But can I go home for an hour before we go...please?" I was about to protest when I saw the begging look in her eyes, then I nodded. Ms. Dawes walked by to give us our photo album to fill with pictures. I took our 'get-to-know-each-other' time as an opportunity to take our first picture.

I grabbed my camera out of my book bag, stood up, sat on Clares lap, and took the first one. She laughed hysterically, as all the people in class looked at us like we were insane. Then I decided to take another one, to piss people off. This one was of me...um...kissing Clare... she didn't reject it, that's good right?

I pulled away when I realized Ms. Dawes was standing in front of us. It looked like she couldn't decide whether or not to smile. Somehow she knew I liked Clare, I could tell. Weird thing, I wasn't angry or creeped out that Ms. Dawes knew. She was a cool teacher.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, I'd please like you to refrain from sitting on Ms. Edwards for the rest of the class period. But I am glad your starting on the project. Still, see me after class." she walked back to her desk and I took a seat back in mine. Clare was sitting there, shocked. When she thought I wasn't looking, she smiled, and touched her lips. It gave me butterflies.

Wait. What the hell? There's no way she gave me butterflies!


	2. Chapter 2

I told Clare to meet me at Morty after school. I was nervous as I walked over to Ms. Dawes desk. I was probably getting a detention. If you knew my dad then you'd know why detention is bad. Ms. Dawes smiled as I approached her desk.

"Mr. Goldsworthy. Now I've done about everything I can to help you and Clare get together. I assigned you as English partners, I let you skip class and don't give you detention, I even made sure you'd get assigned to be married. Please tell me your going to _attempt_ to get her. I know I'm just a teacher but I know young love when I see it." I looked at her baffled. So that was the method to her madness? She was trying to get Clare and I together! This teacher just got better and better!

"Actually Ms. Dawes, I'm planning on trying to get her tonight." I said a little shyly. Then I decided to ask her why she wanted me and Clare together so badly... "Ms. Dawes why is it so important that I start dating Clare?"

"Well...when I was your age, I had exactly the same problem. Grade 11 honors English with a really sweet guy, who I was in love with. He wasn't anything like me but I could tell he liked me to. We were so close to being together but then, he died. Every day I wonder what would've happened if I had come out with my feelings." she was frowning. Wow I didn't know teachers had such complicated life's.

"I'm going to try my very best to get Clare, I promise Ms. Dawes." she smiled and said I could go. I walked out of the room and to my next class. The rest of the day was a bore.

I met Clare by Morty after school. Her face lit up when I walked over to her, but she looked like she wanted to ask something. She opened her mouth but before she could speak, her best friend, Ali, came running over.

"Eliiii!" she said obnoxiously, dragging out my name. I looked at her with a questioning look. "We need to talk, in private." oh god. Should I be scared?

"Uhm alright then." I said as we walked so Clare couldn't hear us.

"Eli." She said with a weird smile. "Clare really likes you, and if you ever hurt my best friend, I have a big brother with some very scary friends who will gladly hurt anyone that hurts Clare." I'm guessing the smile was so Clare didn't think Ali was being mean to me, or telling me something she didn't want me to know.

"Ali...are you _positive _she likes me? Like 100% positive?" oh hell yea! I officially loved Ali!

"She spent our entire math period telling me how shocked and excited she was that you kissed her in English, and how she's epically excited that you get to be married for a while."

"Ali."

"Yea?"

"I love you, your amazing, thank you!" she laughed.

"Yea don't count on me always being so nice to you." she hugged me. I-to my surprise- hugged her back, then headed over to Clare. She smiled as I walked over to her, a grin on my face I just couldn't help.

"Wow, two Eli smiles in 1 day." she laughed. I switched from a smile to a smirk, knowing it got on her nerves. She shook her head and I opened the passenger side door for her.

"Do I really have to let you go home for an hour blue eyes?" I asked, hoping she said no.

"Yea I need to see my parents. Sorry." she frowned. I didn't like to see her frown.

"It's okay." I shrugged. "I'll just get the place set up in that time. But at exactly one hour I will be outside." she looked at me.

"Eli. I have a question." I looked at her, letting her know to go on. "That kiss in English, why did you do it?" she looked like she was afraid of something. Rejection?

"That, my dear, is something we'll talk about when I pick you up." I pulled up in front of her house. She leaned over and kissed my cheek before she got out and went inside. I smiled as her hair bounced when she hoped up the steps. I loved Clare Edwards, no doubt about it.

We were having our special date, if that's what you would call it, on my grandfathers beach. He left it to me when he died and I liked to come here. Soon I hoped Clare would to. The land was private so I could set up and leave it here and no one would mess with it.

I set up a picnic on the table me and my grandfather played chest at. He always beat me, that old man. I laughed at the memory and went to set up other things. I lugged to hammock out of the tool shed and set it up between my favorite two trees. I made sure I texted Clare and told her to wear a bathing suit under her clothes. So what if its the middle of February? It was warm on this beach, and inside the cabin there was a hot tube in case she got cold.

A half an hour later I was in Morty, headed back towards Clares. When I arrived she was already outside. She ran down the steps and got in Morty excitedly.

"Someone's happy." I smirked. "Miss me that much?"

"Oh yes Eli, I missed you terribly so." she said sarcastically. I laughed. We started driving towards the beach and she got confused when we passed a sign that said 'leaving Toronto'. The beach was just outside Toronto so no need for her to worry. "Eli were are we going?"

"You'll see." I said just as we pulled up to the cabin. She looked at it amazed. I got out and opened the door for her. I held her hand as I led her over to the picnic table. "Sorry you waited now, aren't you?" I smirked.

"Yea, actually I am..." we sat down and ate the little meal I made. Not many people know this, but I can cook. I mean I cooked for my mom from age 10 to age 14 while my parents were separated. There together now though, and happier then ever.

"So, Clare." I said when we finished eating. "Did you wear your bathing suit like I said?" she shook her head and blushed. "Well I guess your going swimming in the nude." I smirked.

"Uh, no I'm okay." she said awkwardly.

"Fine, if your that much of a prude, my mom left some bathing suits here when she was young, you could wear one of those." she nodded and I led her into the cabin. I picked out one that didn't have much to it at all, and handed it to Clare. She looked at it for a second but went to put it on. I changed into my trunks.

When she came out I couldn't keep my eyes from exploring her body. She looked so sexy, but then I remembered who the suit belonged to and cringed. Clare blushed.

"Ready?" she asked timidly. I nodded and we went out to the lake-ocean-type-thing. I jumped right in but Clare was being a slow baby about it. I picked her up, threw her over my shoulder, and threw her in the water. She squealed and pulled me down with her. I laughed. She smacked my shoulder and laughed as well. I went under the water for a a second. I had a plan.

I grabbed Clares leg and pulled her down with me. I heard her scream, and then she was holding onto me for dear life under the water. I smiled because I knew she couldn't see it.

Soon we went to the top for air. She smiled and I looked in her eyes. They were so...amazing... I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to call her mine. I remembered the feel of her lips on mine in the middle of English.

"Eli..." She whispered out.

"Clare..." I did the same.

"That kiss in English..." She was thinking the same thing. We had to talk about it. All I could do now was hope that Ali was right about Clare liking me. Please, Please let Clare like me!

"I suppose we should talk about that..." I sighed. "I uhm...Clare I don't exactly like you..." she looked disappointed. She tried pulling away but I held her tight to me. "I don't like you Clare...I love you..." she looked at me as tears filled her eyes. The cards were in her hands. She made the decisions now.

To my surprise her lips came crashing into mine..._she _kissed _me_. The feel of her lips was amazing. It made everything okay in the world and when she pulled away I felt lost.

"Does this mean I have a girlfriend?" I asked nervously. Yes, I, Eli Goldsworthy, am nervous.

"Yes...It does..." she whispered. I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

We were laying on the hammock after our swim and I had my arms wrapped around Clare. She was amazing. She said yes. It made my heart flutter. Maybe the guys were right. Maybe I was changing. But I think its for the better. When I came to Degrassi I was like the Grinch. My heart grew 3 sizes.

I looked at Clare, resting peacefully on my chest. I smiled. She was so beautiful. How did I ever get so lucky?

"Clare?" I nudged her arm.

"Yes Eli?" she asked.

"Want to dance?" I asked. Her face lit up when I asked this. She nodded and we got up. I pressed a button and lights came on the stereo started playing _Let Love Bleed Red_ by _ Sleeping With Sirens._ Clare smiled. I chose this song because one day we were talking and she said she loved it. She wrapped her arms around my neck and mine were around her waist. This was perfect.

"Lay me down and tell me everything will be alright, things will be alright things will be alright, this could mean everything or nothing at all. You take what is real I'll give you my all..." I sang her favorite part. She smiled and kissed me.

We swayed to the music and she layed her head on my chest. This moment couldn't be better...

The day after Valentines Day, Ms. Dawes classroom.

Yesterday we had to write an essay about our valentines day and what the other person gave us. We had to write what it meant to us and how it made us feel. Then today we would present them to the class.

Ms. Dawes walked in and sat at her desk. She looked a mess. I knew after class Clare would ask her what was wrong. It was just the way Clare was, sweet, and caring.

"Okay class. Today you have to read your essays so I hoped it was a good Valentines Day. Mr. Goldsworthy your up first." I got up, essay in hand.

"What Clare got me for Valentines Day." I began. "I'm not a very big fan of Valentines Day but Clare changed that all. The best present she gave me was herself. I didn't need material things. All I needed and wanted was Clare and that's what she gave me. She gave me her love and I couldn't ask for anything better. Outside this project I am still able to call her mine. It means the world to me, and all she gave me, was her." I finished, looking at Clare. She had a smile on her face.

"Thank you Mr. Goldsworthy." Ms. Dawes Smiled. "Thank you." I knew what the second 'thank you' was for. I smiled. Yes I smiled at a teacher. Just before I went back to my seat, I whispered to Ms. Dawes, with no sarcasm at all your welcome. "Ms. Edwards. Its your turn."

Clare got up. As she walked by my desk she dropped something on it. A note? Well, well Saint Clare passes notes in class?

_Eli _it read _that was so sweet. Thank you..._ I smiled to myself this time as Clare began.

"What he gave me for Valentines Day." her eyes met mine. "He gave me something I couldn't get anywhere I else. He gave me love, he gave me hope. He gave me back the ability to laugh and have fun and be a teenager. He gave me the ability to be daring. He made my life a million times better, and its more then I could have ever asked for. He did what no other boys been able to do before, he gave me butterflies in my stomach. But most of all, he gave me him, he gave me Elijah Goldsworthy and that's the best present of all..." Ms. Dawes clapped. I just looked at her with a goofy smile on my face. Did I really mean that much to her?

The rest of the class read there assignments. Just as class was about to let out there was an announcement. We were getting out of school early. I stood up and hugged Clare. She looked a little sad.

"Clare what's wrong?" I frowned.

"I-I don't want to go home." she was crying. I kissed her cheek.

"Why? You never did tell me why you hate it there so much."

"M-my parent's..." she chocked out.

"What about them?"

"They fight all the time. They bring me into it to, they say mean things about me to get at each other. Sometimes they even blame me for there fighting. I don't want to go back to it right now." she buried her head in my chest.

"We can go to the beach again." I said. "Kill a couple hours there so you wont have to go home." she looked up at me.

"You sure..." she asked doubtfully. I nodded and kissed her head. "Okay..." she smiled, she was still crying but she smiled. "I was going to talk to Ms. Dawes... but she left already." Clare frowned. "Maybe tomorrow." I nodded and we walked out to Morty.

We drove back to the beach were we had our first date. I could see this becoming a good spot for Clare and I to just be us. As soon as we pulled up, Clare ran into the water not caring about her clothes. I laughed and walked slowly behind her.

"Eli come on!" she yelled.

"Uhm I'd rather not ruin my clothes." I smirked. I walked over and sat on the hammock that was still up. She looked at me but still stayed in the water.

"I'm going farther out." she said. I nodded.

"Okay, but I'm going to take a nap I'm tired." I watched as she went farther out in the water. I was asleep quickly.

I dreamed of Clare. It was just her smiling, but I couldn't get enough of it. Then is was raining and Clare and I got wet. She started screaming my name. Then I woke up.

Clare was on top of me when I woke up. She was soaked. I laughed at her and she smacked my shoulder.

"Eli I'm cold." she shivered.

"Your the one that went swimming." I told her. She frowned. I picked her up and carried her into the cabin. "Alright, alright. We'll get you some warm clothes." I carried her into the bedroom and layed her on the bed. She got under the covers and I started going through the drawers.

"Thank you Eli." she shivered.

"Don't thank me. Your going to get sick because I let you go swimming." I gave her a warm pair of sweet pants and a long sleeve dead hand tee-shirt. She smiled and I went out to sit on the couch.

Soon Clare joined me on the couch. I was watching _parental control _on _MTV. _This show cracked me up. If my parents ever tried to set me up I'd have to slap them.

"Can we watch a movie Eli?" she asked.

"Okay." I replied. "But I only have horror movies." she nodded in agreement and I put in the movie. She got closer to me.

That was the night I learned Clare was terrified of horror movies.

Week later, Clares P.O.V

English class. I love English class. I love literature. I love the teacher. I love my English partner. I love coming to class everyday -except when we skip-. I love the assignments that let me get my feelings out. I love English.

We were currently in the middle of the marriage assignment. I was married to Eli. Could I ask for a better husband? Even better he was my boyfriend to. I was glad to have him as mine and he had said he loved me. But I couldn't say it back.

Ms. Dawes walked into English. She looked a wreck. I decided to talked to her. I got up and walked over to her desk. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Not ditching with Eli today?" she asked.

"No, his mom got sick he's staying home with her today." I replied. "Ms. Dawes... why do you look so upset?"

"I thought Eli would have told you." why would Eli know why Ms. Dawes was upset? Now I'm confused. I mean what the hell.

"What do you mean..."

"We talked. Actually we talked about you. We just got into the subject of my love life when I was your age. It's actually quite like yours."

"Care to share?" I asked .


	4. Chapter 4

"Care to share?" I asked. Why was Ms. Dawes having conversations about her personal love life with Eli? That's just weird...

"Well, when I was your age...I fell for a guy a lot like Eli. I was a lot like you to Clare. Anyway-"

"Wait." I cut her off. "You were like me? Did you watch your family crumble around you unable to do anything about it? Did you fall for a guy weren't sure you would be able to keep him because of your own issues? Did you not know how in the hell you were going to go on the next day. Did you question your faith?"

"Actually Clare..yea." She looked at me with pity in her eyes. "But I was afraid to tell the guy how I felt. All I knew about his feelings for me was what my friends told me. That's why I pushed Eli to ask you out. I could see how you guys liked each other. And if I had, had someone to push me then I would be happy. Instead of hopeless what if's with a guy I'll never have a chance with, because he died when I was 16."

"Oh...my...god." I whispered. "How did he die?"

"He got cancer...it was to far along when they found it and they couldn't get to it in time. He passed away the day after valentines day."

"Ms. Dawes I'm so, so sorry!" I wanted to cry. Not for me, but for lost love. I'm a hopeless romantic.

"It's the past Clare. I just didn't want to see you guys go through something like that. Your sweet kids." I smiled.

Eli's House, Eli's p.o.v

Why did mom have to get sick? Why did she have to get sick when dad was at work? I wanted to go see Clare! Oh well. The school day would be ending soon and my mom said I could go spend some time with Clare if I wanted. I jumped at the opportunity.

I was just walking out the front door when someone began knocking on my chest. I looked down to see one of my old friends, Tj. I looked him up and down. He got had somewhat muscles. His hair was long and black. He had gotten his lip pierced and his nose. I really needed to see my friends more often.

"Uhm, Tj. Hi." I said awkwardly.

"Hey man." Tj smiled. "Wanted to see if you were up to hang."

"Actually... I was going to meet my girlfriend, pick her up from school." I said slowly.

"Girlfriend?" he asked in disbelief. "I didn't believe it when Andy told me. I thought it was impossible."

"Told you!" Andy said, walking up behind Tj. Andy's hair was long now to, very. It was also black and he had his lip pierced. He was wearing a leather jacket with a cross hanging off of it. He had tight ass leather pants, boots, and I swear the man had like drawn on his face with eyeliner. Damn my boys are changing!

"Uhm Andy..." I looked at him in awe.

"Yea man?"

"What the hell..."

"Oh, the guys and I are taking a stand. Your missing it. Now wait 'till Max gets here and we'll get going to meet your girlfriend." Oh no... so not good...the guys wanted to meet Clare? "Speaking of Max here he comes now." Max had long black hair and a hell of a lot of eyeliner. He had snakebites to.

"Uhm..." I looked at the 3 of them.

"Come on man! We want to see the first girl to ever tame you!" Max said. "I mean you haven't cheated, or even _thought _of another girl. Not even once?"

"Never." I said it as if it were the most natural thing ever. "I'm always thinking about her. About her porcelain skin...baby blue eyes...short auburn curls...only draw back, she's a christian, and even that couldn't make her any less perfect."

"Wait whoa what?" Max screamed. "You mean your with this chick, and she won't put out? What the hell man!"

"It's not all about sex." I shrugged. "So you wanna meet her or not?" I said walking towards Morty.

"Yea." Tj said. "Are there any more surprises?"

"Oh yea..." I laughed. "Clares grade 10." they all yelled at the same time making it hard to hear what was said. Oh well they wanted to meet her, this would be my Clare. The girl I love.

I pulled into the Degrassi parking and the guys scrunched there nose's in disgust. I would've done the same exact thing not to long ago.

"Guys come on it isn't that bad." I said, stepping out. They followed my actions. We all leaned against my hearse and waited for the bell. Finally it rang and out ran my beautiful Clare. Her outfit today was a bit daring for her and I knew my friends were going to be all over her. She had on on of her cute little skirts without leggings and a low cut top. "Clare!" I yelled. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Eli!" she said, skipping over to me. "Thought you skipped today." she looked at me curiously. "You weren't in English."

"My mom was sick. I was going to come pick you up, but then the guys came and wanted to meet you." I replied, leaning down to kiss her.

"Yea, meet the girl that's changing our little Eli." Tj laughed. I looked up and glared at him. "Sorry man."

"Hello Clare." Andy said. "I'm the second least perverted of the four of us, I'm Andy." He stuck his hand out and she shook it.

"And I'm the most perverted." Max said with a smile. I shook my head and chuckled.

"Keep your hands off Max. She's mine." I wrapped my arms around Clare and buried my face in her hair.

"All yours." Max said, putting his hands in the air. Clare giggled.

"Well, we came to meet her and we met her. Now can we do something entertaining. Like a boys day. That would be nice." Tj said.

"No Tj, I can't. I don't do that stuff anymore."

"Jesus Eli!" Tj exclaimed.

"Please don't use the lords name in vain like that Tj." Clare said, pulling the saint act.

"Jesus _freak_." Tj said freak harshly.

"Tj stop it." I hissed at him. Clare glared at him, and opened her mouth to begin preaching god to Tj. I knew it would only make things worse, because I knew Tj. And I knew this needed to stop now.

"Guys, why don't we do something Clare will enjoy to? We are all best friends, we can accept our friends girl." Andy said. He must have thought the same thing I did.

"Yea guys, cool it." Max said. "Let's all just climb on in Morty and we can think of something to do."

"An adventure?" Clare suggested. I smiled at her. I knew she loved our adventures!

"Where to blue eyes?" I asked. She thought for a second.

"Our cabin?" She suggested. I nodded and smiled looking at the guys.

"That nasty old thing you grandpa left you?" Max asked.

"I cleaned it up..." I defended. "Okay, not until I knew I was bringing Clare there, but it's clean. Really nice there to, picnic table, hammock, built a deck in the back of the cabin with a table. It's nice inside to." they all nodded in agreement and we went on our merry way.

**(A/N: Haha...I like Eli's friends. If you haven't figured it out by now, Tj is based off of Tj Bell from Motionless In White, Max is based off of Max Green from Escape The Fate, and Andy is based off of Andy Six from Black Veil Brides. My favorite guys from each band (: and if you don't know who they are, your a jack wagon, but I shall include pictures so you can visualize better. .com/image/max%20green%20is%20the% -max .com/twitter_production/profile_images/109758442/tj_ – Tj**

**. -Andy (: 3 Much love Andy! Much love!)**


	5. Chapter 5

We pulled up to the cabin and all the boys went straight for the beach. I walked behind them, holding Clares hand as we walked. They stripped down to there boxers and jumped in the water. I laughed really hard when Clare made a disgusted face.

"Come on in guys!" Max yelled. I looked at Clare.

"Want to borrow another one of my mom's bathing suits?" I asked. She nodded. I lead her into the cabin and she went to pick out one herself.

When she came back out my jaw dropped. I didn't want to believe my mom owned it, and I sure as hell didn't want my friends to see my girlfriend in it. She smirked at me and came over to hug me.

"Holy shit Clare." I whispered in her ear. "Not that I don't like it..."

"Your friends?" she whispered back, looking up at me with a mischievous smile. I nodded. "I want them to see I'm not that much of a prude. Plus, I'm not always such a Jesus freak." she walked past me and went outside.

I quickly changed into my trunks and ran out behind her. She was sitting on the beach, hands stretched out behind her, looking up at the sky tanning. The boys were staring at her and I glared at them. They quickly looked away.

"Alright blue eyes. Swimming time." she looked at me like I was crazy. "Not gonna get up? Alright." I threw her over my shoulder and walked over to the water while she screamed protests.

I put her down and she glared at me. I laughed. Andy, Max and Tj all dog piled me in the water as I screamed. From there it turned into an all out war...

3 hours later we had the grill out and we were hanging out like old times, plus Clare to make it better. Tj was cooking, Max and Andy were wrestling and I was sitting on the hammock with Clare.

Tj finished cooking and put a plate of burgers and a plate of steaks on the table. I got up, reluctantly leaving Clare and went inside to get everything we would need for our food. I walked back out and sat it down.

We sat down to eat when Max sighed heavily and we all looked at him.

"Something you wanna talk about?" I asked. He shook his head, but then stood up.

"Yea actually. Guys we've been friends for 8 years, since 3rd grade. Clare I just met you today, but your already one of my best friends. I hope that wont change but I have to tell you all something. I'm..." he sighed and looked around. "I'm...gay..."

"Bout time." Andy said with a smile.

"You knew?" Max asked, shocked.

"I know everything remember? Now who's your boyfriend?" we all looked at him expectantly.

"Well..he goes to Eli's school. His name is Mark..He's really sweet. But I wasn't supposed to say anything."

"What's his last name?" I spit threw my teeth. It better not be...

"Fitzgerald." Clares eyes widened in shock as I stood, suddenly angered.

"You mean to tell me, the guy who tried to kill me is your boyfriend?"

"Eli come on calm down I love him, and I want you to get along." Max pleaded.

"Fuck no. No no no not happening. Why the hell would I be friends with that psycho? I'm sorry Max I cant do it." he looked at me, clearly upset. I shook my head. "Where did you even meet him?"

"Party." he replied with a smile. I shook my head, of course. A party. "Let's act like I never told you who it was. Let's just eat." I agreed and we went back to enjoying our meal while Clare rubbed my leg soothingly.

**(A/N: Okay kinda short chapter. Just wrote it for Codie! She wanted an update so here it is. Check her out because she's amazing. Cky297 -Her name.)**


	6. Chapter 6

The sun was going down and we all decided we would stay the night at the cabin. I still didn't want Max to be seeing Fitz, but he was one of my best friends. I could deal.

Clare told her parents she was staying at Ali's, Max, Andy and Tj just told there parents they were with me. I told my parents we were staying at the cabin. All was set up and we had nothing to worry about.

We decided to watch a movie. We were sitting in the den watching horror movies. Clare was scared and hiding while the boys and I just laughed. I stroked her hair in an effort to calm her down. Occasionally Max would take out his phone to reply to a text and smile. I would glare knowing he was talking to Fitz. That menace to society.

"Eli?" Clare asked, looking up at me.

"Yea?" I asked, looking into her adorable blue eyes.

"Can we go to bed? I'm tired." I nodded and led her to the master bedroom of the cabin, leaving the boys to there movies. She plopped down on the bed tiredly. I chuckled and grabbed a pair of pajama pants to change into, heading to the bathroom.

Once I was done changing I headed back into the room and layed under the covers. Clare immediately snuggled up to me. I heard a gasp and she sat up in bed.

"What?" I asked.

"Where's your shirt?" she looked at me.

"I didn't want to wear one. Do you want me to?" she shook her head and swallowed.

"No it just caught me off guard." I laughed and pulled her back down. She layed her head on my chest and it felt so right to have her here in my arms.

Clare P.O.V

This was the first time I shared a bed with Eli. He didn't sleep with a shirt and, where as I liked seeing his amazing toned body, it threw me off.

I snuggled in with him, my head fitting just right. I loved the feel of his chest moving up and down as he breathed. I closed my eyes and matched my breathing to his. This was amazing.

I traced circle patterns into his chest, thinking of the day. Eli had picked me up from school with his friends. They were interesting people. I didn't mind Andy, he was nice, a gentleman. Tj and I hadn't gotten along at first but now he's pretty cool. I had liked Max, but he threw me off greatly. He was dating...Fitz...our Fitz. The one who hated Eli. It was weird.

I sighed, drifting off to sleep in Eli's arms. I loved him. I was madly, deeply in love. But I was also afraid to be. I was afraid we would be like my parent's someday. But love is worth the risk...right?

Eli's P.O.V

I woke up at 3 in the morning. I didn't know why I had woken up I just did. I tried going back to sleep but it didn't work. I looked at Clare, peaceful at my side. She looked beautiful. I kissed her head, wanting so badly to get up, but not wanting to wake her.

I slid from under her, thankfully not waking her up. I opened the bedroom door slowly and closed it quietly. I walked into the living room to see the guys passed out in random positions on the couches and floors. I laughed and went into the kitchen.

I heated up some milk in a spider man cup and sat at the table sipping it. I loved spider man. Don't laugh.

Once the entire cup of milk was gone I made my way back to the room. I made an attempt to go in slowly.

I was confused however, when I saw Clare sitting up in bed crying. I walked over and sat next to her, rubbing her back. She looked at me, tears running down her face. What was wrong? I pulled her to me and let her cry into my chest.

"Clare?" I whispered. "What's wrong?" she sniffled.

"I had a bad dream." she whispered.

"Want to talk about it?" she shook her head.

"Just about my parent's. No big deal." I smoothed her hair down, wanting her to tell me but not wanting to push. "Eli..." She whispered. I looked at her. "I love you." it was very quiet, but it meant the world to me.

"I love you to Clare." I smiled. She kissed me. I smiled under the kiss, enjoying the fact that she said she loved me, not implied, said.

We finally fell asleep peacefully around 4 and slept till 12.


	7. Chapter 7

Around 2 in the afternoon, I finally had to take Clare home. She was reluctant but agreed. We were sitting in Morty, outside her house. She was just staring at it as if it would go away. Finally she turned to me with a look of sorrow.

"So..." She sighed. I frowned.

"I cant keep you forever... trust me. If I could I would." I said grabbing her hand.

"Hey." She said suddenly, he face lighting up. "You wanna come in? Meet the parent's?" she smiled and I couldn't resist her adorable pout.

"Now?" I asked. She nodded eagerly and I sighed giving in. "If it makes you happy."

"If my parent's say anything to offend you, please don't take it to heart." she warned before hopping out of the car. I took the keys out of the ignition and reluctantly walked up the steps behind her. She walked right in but I hesitated. "Eli come on!" She commanded. I walked in slowly. "Mommy Daddy!" she yelled.

"In here!" I heard a woman's voice yell. Probably her mom. I followed her into the living room.

"Hi mom, daddy." she said, kissing her dads cheek. "I brought a guest." She began playing with her fingers, a shy smile on her face. All eyes turned to me and I stiffened.

"Mr. Mrs. Edwards. Nice to meet you." her mom smiled at me, her dad just looking at me.

"This is Eli..." Clare said slowly. "My boyfriend."

"Really?" her mom said happily, standing up. "I'm Helen." She extended her hand to me, I shook it not wanting to be rude. "How long have you and Clare been together?"

"About a month mom." Clare said.

"But I've known her longer." I smiled at her. "And I liked her the moment I saw her." her mother giggled at my response.

"How did you guys meet?" Her dad asked.

"English." I replied. "She's one of the smartest, even if she is younger." Clare blushed which made me smile.

"Are you staying for dinner dear?" Mrs. Edwards asked.

"Helen." Her dad said coldly.

"Hush Randell." She glared at him and turned to me. "So?" I looked at Clare, and she nodded slightly.

"Sure Mrs. Edwards."

"Great!" She exclaimed. "Clare, take your friend upstairs." Clare grabbed my hand and pulled me up the steps. She stopped in front of a plain white door that had a sign on it. _Clare's room. _It read. She took a deep breath before opening it and letting me in.

She kinda stood in the center of her room, as where I plopped down on her bed. She looked at me and I layed back against the head board, with my hands laced behind my head, and my feet crossed. She looked at me and I patted the bed next to me.

She was hesitant before she sat next to me. I smiled, wrapping my arm around her shoulders while she snuggled into my side.

"They like you." She said a little quietly. "Well at least my mom does." I looked down at her, a victorious smile on my face.

"That's a first." I stated with a smirk. She giggled and kissed me. Suddenly she got up. I layed down completely on her bed and closed my eyes. I heard a door shut and thought she may have gone to the bathroom or something.

I felt someone straddle my waist and opened my eyes. Clare was sitting on my. I smirked as I put my hands on her hips. She leaned down, placing a soft kiss on my lips. I smiled, placing a hand on the side of her cheek.

The kiss got deep quick and I was balancing my weight on top of her, our tongues dancing with each other. Her hands were on my shoulders and it was getting harder to control myself.

"I'm not wrong Randell!" We heard. Clare sighed, pulling away from me. I sighed, sitting on the bed next to her.

"Shut up Helen!" We heard another yell.

"Can't they not do this?" Clare whispered. I frowned.

"Then tell me Randell! Who is it! If I'm so wrong!" her mother yelled. She frowned and curled into a ball on the bed. My frown deepened when I saw how there fighting really did take a tole on her.

"No one Helen! It was no one!" He screamed back. I pulled Clare into my lap and stroked her hair. She sniffled and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm sorry Eli..."

"Shh Clare..." the yelling stopped for a little while and we sat in silence. I was stroking her hair while she layed in my lap.

"Clare! Eli! Dinner!" Her mom yelled. We stood, Clare holding tightly onto my hand, and walked downstairs together. Her mother and father were sitting at the table. I stiffened when I remembered Clare was a christian. I would have to pray.

I pulled out Clares chair for her. She sat, and I took a seat next to her. I took a look at the family. Her mother was wearing a fake smile. Her father's face held no emotion. Clare looked a wreck. I felt like I was intruding.

Clare looked at me, a real smile forming on her lips. I allowed myself a small smile. She looked away when her fathers face turned to us. I studied him for a minute. Studied the look on his face when he looked at me. He hated me, I could tell already.

When Mr. Edwards looked at Mrs. Edwards his face showed betrayal. It showed that he was guilty. But even more it showed that he wasn't going to stop. He was cheating.

When he looked at Clare, his face showed regret. He didn't want to hurt his daughter like this. His face showed love, compassion, care. He loved his child. He wanted to be a good father, but he couldn't.

I studied Mrs. Edwards face next. When she looked at me, it was kind. She didn't hate me. But in her eyes was a look of warning. If I ever hurt her kid, she would kill me.

When she looked at Clare, it was compassionate as Mr. Edwards. Her kid was pride and joy.

When she looked at Mr. Edwards...it was a death stare. It was knowing. She knew very well what was going on. She knew she couldn't stop it.

Finally, I studied Clares face. She looked at her parent's and they got the same look. They got a stare. They got a look of hatred for putting her through all of this.

When she looked at me, love. Her face softened, she smiled, but that love was laced with...fear? What was she afraid of?

"Eli!" Mr. Edwards yelled. I snapped out of my trance. I noticed Clare had been staring at me as well.

"S-sorry." I stumbled. "What did you day?"

"Do you want to say grace?" her mom asked sweetly.

"I'm uhm..."

"What boy!" Her dad asked harshly.

"I'm terribly sorry Mr. and Mrs. Edwards..I'm an atheist." I looked between the two of them. Mrs. Edwards looked disappointed but Mr. Edwards looked like he would jump across the table now and kill me.

"Well, no one can force a religion upon you Eli." She smiled. They said grace and then we all ate.

After dinner, I offered to clear the table to make up for not saying grace. I stood in the kitchen washing the dishes. I felt a small pair of arms wrap around my waist. I smiled, and turned seeing Clare.

"Hello." I smiled. She leaned up and kissed me. I tried not to get my soapy hands on her clothes when I kissed her back.

After the dishes were done, Clare walked me out, kissed me goodnight, and I took off into the night in my hearse. Besides her dad, it was a pretty enjoyable night.


	8. Chapter 8

I was sitting in my room listening to dead hand. Staring at my ceiling, I did what I did every night. I though about the dead. I deciphered every little thing and decided whether or not I had a good day. For a while I thought about the day we had with the boys. My mind focused on how amazingly beautiful Clare looked. Clare...

My mind wandered to thoughts of Clare. We had a pretty decent day. We woke up in each others arms. We ran around on the beach with my friends. I met her parents. We made out for the first time...but I also saw her cry. I was there for one of her parent's fights. I made her dad hate me. I saw fear in her eyes. But fear over what? Fear over love? But...that's ridiculous right?

I shook off the feeling when I heard someone enter my room. I looked up to see my mom standing in the door way.

"Hey honey." she smiled. I smiled a little bitterly, knowing where she and my father had been.

"Hi mom."

"It was nice." she said, knowing I knew.

"I bet." I replied.

"It's been a year Eli. She would want you to come see her."

"I don't know who your talking about mom." oh but I knew very well.

"Eli Julia-"

"Is dead." I cut her off. "She's gone, never coming back. And as far as I'm concerned she isn't real. She never was. So just drop it mom. I'm perfectly okay. I don't want to think about her. I have Clare now. I don't need Julia."

"Eli..."

"It's done with mom."

"I'm just saying...you should at least visit her." she sighed, knowing she wouldn't win. "Good night sweet heart."

I sighed rather angrily, turned out the lights and went to bed.

~Clare's house, Saturday afternoon~

I stood on her porch, waiting for someone to answer the door. Clare didn't know I was coming over, but oh well.

The door opened to reveal her perfect smile. She immediately wrapped her arms around my waist. I laughed and hugged her back.

"What are you doing here?" she giggled.

"I cant visit my girlfriend on a nice Saturday afternoon?" I asked, faking being offended. She

kissed my cheek and shook her head.

"Not what I meant! I mean, I wasn't expecting you." She smiled. I couldn't stay mad at her.

"Well I had nothing to do. I figured we could hang out or something. Sound good?" she nodded. I smiled. "Good." she grabbed a jacket and ran outside.

When I got to Morty she was already sitting inside.

"Jeesh Clare." I laughed. "Don't you have to tell your parent's that your leaving?"

"No they aren't home." She shrugged. I looked at her funny, but just started driving instead of asking any further questions.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Just keep driving." she seemed distant but I obliged and kept driving. It was quiet in the car for a while, Clare looked like she was debating something.

"What's wrong?" I asked, finally fed up with all of this.

"Nothing." She shrugged.

"Don't lie Clare." I warned.

"I'm not." The lie was obvious!

"I can tell. Stop lying whats wrong?"

"Why do you care?" she snapped. I frowned.

"Because I don't like seeing you upset..." I said quietly.

"Just don't worry about it Eli. It's none of your business."

"Clare..."

"Eli!"

"I'm trying to help Clare! Don't yell at me!"

"You know what..." She was getting angry. "Take me home. We'll finish this assignment. We'll act all happy. But after this marriage assignment is over, then leave me alone. Were over Eli."

"What did I do...?" I asked, shocked she had said that.

"It doesn't matter. Take me home."

"Tell me."

"I hate you! Take me home!" And so I took her home...

**(A/N: Uh...well...this chapter sucks. They broke up! Sorry, didn't really know how to word it and all... uhm...we'll see how things go for them...)**


	9. Chapter 9

I didn't even get a reason. She yelled at me. She broke my heart. She broke up with me. What did I do? I mean, her parent's liked my somewhat...well her mom anyway...I was nice to her...I treated her right..so then what? Was I to much? Did I suffocate her? I love her...with all my heart...but wasn't that enough for her? Maybe she didn't love me back...

This is stupid. Clare is only a girl. Why am I freaking myself out? I mean, she's no...wait no. She is so much better then _her_. Then again, she broke my heart for no apparent reason to... maybe I should swear off dating all together? But that would be to drastic...but I still love Clare. Not like I thought I loved Julia. It was only puppy love with Jules. I mean, there will always be a place in my heart for her. I just wasn't in love with her.

I sighed, pulling out my iPod. I needed a way to drown all of this out of my head before I went insane. I turned it on, and put my headphones in. _You stupid girl_ by _Framing Hanley_ came on. Great...

_I know I'm a bastard. I'm not a coward. Why cant you see what you doin' to me? I'm falling faster, more every hour. Why cant you see what your doing to me?_

It was a really good song, but I didn't want to even think about it right now. All I could do was sit in my room and think what had I done wrong? I only cared about her. I tried my best to help her. I loved her...now she wont talk to me. I knew she had problems at home. I knew her parents were fighting...maybe that's it...

I stared at my phone blankly. I wish it would ring, vibrate, anything... I wish she would try to talk to me. How could she just completely cast me away like that? How could she hurt me like that? She hurt me...

I sighed, looking around the room. My eyes landed on a broken frame in the corner. I walked over and picked it up. I removed the photo, my fingers lightly brushing over it. The picture was of me and Julia. We were smiling like idiots. The look in my eyes showed love. So did hers. Julia...

It was time. I sat the picture down and put my jacket on. I grabbed my keys and walked out the door. Morty carried me to the graveyard. I got there, climbed the tiny hill to her grave..and sat there. I stared at the headstone. Julia Marie Reynolds. Beloved daughter, sister, and soul mate. That was what I had put on there. Soul mate.

Silent tears fell down my face. It hurt so bad to lose her. She wasn't just my girlfriend. That's what the don't understand. She was my best friend. My lover. My first. My soul mate. She was everything to me and I was a wreck when I lost her. Now Clare was gone, and here I am. I'm a wreck again.

"Julia." I cried. "I don't know what to do. I need you, you were my world and I lost you. That's..that's why I hadn't come to visit. I couldn't bear it! And now here I am going through it again. I need your advice. I need your touch. Please tell me this is all a dream." I cried out. I've been hoping it was a dream for a year. Why couldn't it be a dream! "Please..." I gasped for air, I couldn't talk anymore. My body shook with each sob as I tried to control myself. I felt like a baby.

"Goldsworthy!" I heard a voice. Not just any voice..Fitz's voice...shit! I tried harder and harder to control my sobs as he came closer. "Your crying." he laughed. When I didn't have a come back his face grew soft. He sat beside me. "Dude I'm sorry." I shook my head and cried harder."Dude!"

"I'm not crying because of you! Fucking idiot!" I chocked out.

"Then why are you?" I pointed to the tombstone.

"I loved her. And now shes gone." I gasped for air again. The tears began to dry. "I haven't seen this tombstone since the funeral. I feel like an ass for this and now I lost Clare." the tears fell again.

"Dude I'm so sorry." he put a hand on my shoulder. "I lost my uhm..boyfriend...that's why I'm here. To see his stone." wait a second... I looked at Fitz.

"Your what now?" he looked down.

"Don't tell anyone."

"Okay...wait...YOUR GAY!" I jumped up and stared at him.

"Yea... please don't tell anyone. I'll come out but I don't want them to know yet." I sat back down next to him. Alright.

"Your dating Max.." I looked at him.

"How do you know that!"

"He's my best friend. Well one of them. He came out to us the other day."

"Oh."


	10. Chapter 10

I stayed and talked to Fitz for awhile. I guess we were cool now. He promised to stop the harassment. I promised that I would stop purposely getting him in trouble. We were good now.

When I left the graveyard I walked around aimlessly. I had no place to go. I had no place I wanted to go. Adam was most likely with Clare..Clare hated me...

Finally I just decided to get in Morty and go home. The drive wasn't all that long. I parked easily and made my way inside. I heard voices coming from the living room and went to see who was here. I stopped dead in my tracks when I got there.

There she was. Pretty blue eyes and everything. She was just sitting on my couch, drinking tea with my mom. I stared a few more seconds before shaking my head and stepping towards them. Clare smiled at me sadly. My mom gave me a warning look.

"Eli, your friend came to talk to you." My mom said. Clare stood slowly, nervously. "Take her to your room."

I led Clare to my room so very confused. I didn't have any idea why she was here. I didn't know what she wanted. Was she going to...no that's stupid...but what it?

We got to my room and I closed the door behind us.

"Eli. I'm sorry I had nowhere else to go." she broke down crying then.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused. She kept crying and I struggled to comprehend what she was saying.

"My parents...so mad... I tried to stop it...dad...hit..." was all I understood.

"Your dad hit you?" I asked slowly. She nodded. He wouldn't dare lay a hand on her! I let out a sort of growl uncontrollably. "I'll kill him." I left the room, slamming the door behind me and running out the front door. She ran after me. No time for Morty.. I ran to her house, she tried keeping up but she was rather slower.

I made it to her house in a matter of minutes and began violently knocking on the door. Her dad opened and the hatred that shot through me was so intense that it made me sway a little. He looked at me confused. My glare hardened. He. Hit. Clare.

"What the FUCK if your problem man?" I screamed venomously.

"Watch your language young man.." he was trying to remain calm.

"No!You watch where you put your FUCKING hands!" something clicked in his eyes then. He glared back at me just as I had been glaring at him.

"I didn't put my hands anywhere they don't belong."

"They don't belong on Clare! Why don't you hit someone that can FUCKING hit you the FUCK back? Because your afraid! Your afraid that if you hit someone that has the power to hit back, your backwards crooked holy self will get your mother fucking ass beat!"

"Young man do not talk to me like that. And I am not afraid." how did he have such self control?

"Then prove it!" I screamed. He was tensing up, trying not to hit me. I saw the glint of hatred in his eye. His fist curled into balls. He wanted it so bad. "Hit me! Fucking do it. Come on, just do it. Since you can go hitting on your daughter and god fucking know who else. HIT ME!" I nudged him. "Do it! Be a man. Hit a man!"

"Eli stop it!" Clare screeched from behind me. "Just stop it! Your being stupid!" I looked at her, and the tears threatening to spill.

"Clare Diana Edwards get in the house!" Mr. Edwards yelled at her. She walked up the steps and he grabbed her violently, throwing her inside. That was my breaking point.

I pulled him out the door, and punched him so hard he fell down the steps. He was healthy for an old man though, and got up easily. That's when he went to hit me back. It was just a series of throwing fist and throwing each other around from there. Some neighbors came out to watch. Clare was screaming at the top of her lungs for it to stop. I just couldn't help it though. I wanted to cause him horrible pain. I wanted him to BEG for mercy.

After he had thrown me at a trashcan, and I had gotten up. I saw an elderly man on the phone, talking furiously. He looked like he was having and urgent phone call.. then I heard cops. The cops? Shit! Well... Mr. Edwards was going to jail to then...

So we continued to just hit each other continuously until two police men pulled us apart. Clare looked at me saddened. Then she ran down to me and the cop.

"Clare, go back to my house. Tell my parent's what happened. Okay? Can you do that?" I asked her as the cop pushed me against the car to handcuff me.

"I.. I can Eli. I'll go get your dad." She then took off running towards my house. The cop put me in the police car and I sighed heavily. Great... fucking police...


	11. Chapter 11

I hated cops. I couldn't stand cops. I never could. They hated my dad. Thought he was a trouble maker because of the radio station. My mom dated a cop once. That cop put my dad in jail when I was five years old. Its safe to say, the Goldsworthy's don't do well around cops.

I sat in the room, waiting to go into booking. If my dad didn't bail me out soon id go to Juvie by the end of the night. Where were they?

Mr. Edwards sat across from me. His face was pretty busted and he looked like he had been repeatedly punched by a boxer. Damn I have a good arm! A cop came over to me and took me over to a little office like area to explain my side of the story, while another took Mr. Edwards.

"Goldsworthy." The cop said. "What brings you here?"

"I..created a public disturbance.." I looked down.

"Oh? And why?"

"He. Hit. Clare." I mumbled.

"What?"

"He hit Clare!" I screamed. "He hit her! His own daughter! He deserved every punch!"

"Calm down sir." the cop said slowly. I slumped back in my seat rather angrily. See why I hate cops? There pricks! I mean...really? "Now we understand you have a history of violence..." I looked at him like he was an insane man.

"I do not! I've never even been here before man!"

"But you have a dead ex-girlfriend, no?" my eyes widened.

"Y-yes...but...she..I...never hit her...I never hurt her at all..."

"What happened the night she died?"

"That case is closed!" I screamed. "You have no right bringing it up! I didn't kill her!" tears were threatening to spill now.

"I'm just trying to figure things our sir. Please calm down."

"Your calling me a murderer! I came in here for a public disturbance case. Not a fucking homicide! I've dealt with the Julia case! Okay? I didn't do it she got hit by a car! She took off. Not me. I didn't make her. I didn't say anything to make her. Its not my fault!"

There was a knock at the door and we were soon joined by my dad. He looked very confused as he looked around the room.

"What's going on?" my dad asked.

"He...brought up...Julia..." I said quietly.

"That has nothing to do with what he came in here for sir." my dad was mad now.

"Oh I know Bull Frog. But, he has a history of violence."

"No he doesn't. He posted bail." my dad pulled me up by my arm. "Lets go home Eli." I followed him out to the car. The ride home was silent. Neither of us had a word to say.

When we got to the door, he seemed hesitant to open it. We went in and the house was eerily quiet. What was going on?

"Dad?" I asked.

"Eli." he said, walking by me and into the living room. I followed confused. I saw Clare and my mom sitting in the living room.

"I'm so confused right now man.." I sat next to Clare. I looked around the room, wondering why everyone was being quiet.

"I'm going to move in..if its okay with you.." Clare said slowly. "It was your moms idea.."

"You can." I nodded. "It would be great. Mom where's she gonna..."

"Your room." my mom answered. I looked at her, she was red as ever.

"Cool. I can take the couch."

"You don't have to Eli...we can sleep together..." I looked at her like she was crazy. "Or, uh if you don't want to, we don't have to do that either. I mean I...uh...id understand." I shook my head then, not wanting her to feel like she had done anything wrong.

"No it's okay. As long as you don't mind that is." she smiled brightly and we made our way to my bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

We stepped into my room and I shut the door behind me. She eyed it wearily, so I opened it again. She seemed to relax a little and I sat on my bed.

"Clare you okay?" I asked. She nodded, I thought she maybe changed her mind.

"I'm fine Eli." she nodded.

"Alright." I layed back on my bed and closed my eyes, extremely tired from all that happened with the cops today. She layed next to me and curled into my side. "I love you." She mumbled, her eyes closed.

"I love you to Clare." I smiled brightly. I couldn't believe she had said it. She got up and closed the door, and then climbed back into bed with me, I looked at her.

"I don't like the door open when I try to sleep." She said as she pulled the covers over her. I stayed above the covers, allowing a boundary between us. I knew she said she was okay with this, but I still didn't know. "Eli.." She gave me a look, like puppy dog eyes.

"Yes Clare?"

"You can lay under the covers."

"Alright..." I nodded and got under the covers slowly. She cuddled close to me, burying her face in my chest. Soon we were both asleep.

I woke up at about 3 A.M. Clare was laying there, it looked like she was thinking, but why wasn't she asleep? Weird...

"Clare why are you awake?" I asked, groggily rubbing my eyes. She looked up at me as if she weren't expecting me to wake up.

"Eli I love you." She said, quietly.

"I love you to Clare." I said, just as quietly, afraid of what was coming next. But she surprised me. She climbed on top of me and kissed me. I was caught off guard, and she gave a smile knowing I was.

"Eli.." she bit her lip. I loved the way my name rolled off her tongue, so sweet, yet mischievous. So innocent, yet so reckless. So...Clare.

"Yes?" There was a glint in her eye, a glint that wasn't so innocent..what was she up to?

"Can we go to the beach...the one you took me to on our first date?" she was biting her lip nervously. I nodded and sat up,

"Sure, but now? Its.." I checked the clock. "Clare it's four in the morning."

"If you don't want to, we don't have to. It was just a suggestion." I could tell she really wanted to go though... I got off the bed. "Eli were are you going?" She asked as I put on my shoes and grabbed my keys.

"I'm taking you to the beach." I simply stated. She got up, and we left the house without a sound.

When we got to the beach, she sat there quiet for a second. She only stared at the waves, as I stared at her, just trying to figure out what this was all about. I was just about to ask when she got out of the car and ran to the cabin, not once looking back. I followed her in.

I didn't see her at first when I stepped inside. The house was quiet, but I watched her come in here. I checked the kitchen first, then the bathroom, then the living room, the den, the basement, no Clare. Did she really come here, just to go back to sleep?

I checked the bedroom, and sure enough she was sitting on the bed. But her clothing had changed. She was in a silky nightgown, a little to short to be anywhere near innocent.

"Clare.." my breath caught in my throat, she was so beautiful, so...there were no words to describe her...

She stood silently, pulling me along by the color back outside. I followed along like a lost puppy, what in the hell was going on with Saint Clare? All of a sudden she was just...not a saint. She layed on the hammock we had cuddled on so many times before, pulling me down with her. Her lips found my mouth quickly. Her hands worked quickly and my shirt hit the sanded floor. Soon enough, I was laying with her, in my boxers, her in a bra and panties. We were just kissing, but she was trying oh so hard to do more..and I was about to give in.

Eventually I did.. and to my amazement, she hadn't pushed me away, and I hadn't pushed her into this. She wanted it..


	13. Chapter 13

When I woke up, I was in the bedroom of the cabin, Clare and I tangled in a mess of sheets. We hadn't stopped at one time. Not at all.

I looked over at her, sleeping like an angel. I stroked her hair softly, just gazing at her. She was so beautiful and innocent. She was so pure and she gave the thing that was the most special to her to me. I had never felt closer to her, and I probably wouldn't again. I just wanted to stay in this moment forever because it was the happiest moment of my life. Not because I had sex with her. But because I made love to her. The girl I loved the most in the entire world. And I was her first.

Her eyes fluttered open revealing my favorite shade of blue. She smiled a little, moving around to get comfortable.

"Eli." She whispered softly, I kissed her cheek whispering in her ear.

"Clare.." she looked at me, I'd never seen that look on her face. It looked likes she was at peace. It looked like she couldn't be happier then she was at this very moment. Maybe even, like she had been waiting for this moment for a very long time. Which made me smile even thinking about it.

"I love you." She said matter of factually, burying her head in my chest. I laughed a little and kissed her head, holding her close to my body.

"I love you to Clare."

"Swear?"

"On an entire cemetery full of graves." she looked up at me.

"Even...Julia's?" I looked at her for a minute. What did it matter, if I swore on Julia's grave?

"I love you more then I ever loved her. If I swore on her grave it wouldn't make any sense."

"Eli.. for me?"

"Fine." I sighed. "I swear on Julia's grave that I love you more then anything in this whole world Clare. You know that." I kissed her once, only once. But with that one kiss came a bolt of electricity that I had never felt when I kissed her before. It took me by surprise, and clearly her to.

We layed there all day until we heard a knock on the cabin door. I pulled on my boxers, leaving Clare on the bed and answering the door. I opened it rubbing my eyes tiredly. My dad stood before me.

"Eli why in the hell did you leave so early? Your mother is scared to death. You could have warned us you were leaving. A text? A phone call? Where's Clare?"

"Hmm.?" I groaned trying to focus. "She's in bed dad." he looked down at what I was wearing.

"Did you..." he trailed off. My eyes went wide knowing I forgot that I'd promised to tell him before I did anything with her, I walked off toward the kitchen and sat at the counter. Of course he followed along. "Did you at least use a condom? I know I raised you that well."

"I don't know dad." I layed my head on the counter. "It was four o'clock this morning."

"Eli! What if you got her pregnant?"

"Calm down. It was only..." I thought for a second "Like 4 times." he looked at me shocked. I shrugged and got some chocolate milk in a batman cup this time.

"I didn't let you have this cabin to run off and have sex a bunch of times. Do I need to take it away?"

"No, that's stupid. Think about it dad. I lost my virginity to Julia, and then I met Clare. Did I ever bring Jules here? Nope. So I've only had sex with Clare here." Clare came out of the bedroom wearing my Dead Hand t-shirt and her panties. She looked breathtaking.

"Hi Mr. Goldsworthy." She blushed furiously. I got up and wrapped my arms around her from behind, kissing her cheek. She smiled placing her hands over mine.

"Hello Clare." He looked at her once. "I wont raise a baby Eli. Neither will your mother."

"She isn't pregnant. God damn." I rolled my eyes and lead Clare over to the counter and getting her some cereal. "Eat." I said before turning back to my father.

"Just come home before it gets to late." With that he left the house. When I turned to Clare she was just pushing her cereal around. It concerned me she wasn't eating, I sat next to her at the counter.

"What's wrong?"

"What if I did get pregnant?"

"You didn't."

"How do you know?"

"I was the guy in all this. Trust me you were protected."

She didn't get pregnant. We went on with life as we normally had, two happy people, with a life together. I was now a 12th grader, and Clare an 11th. After this year I was off to college.

I ran down the steps ready for school. Clare wasn't down the steps yet, and usually she was ready before I was.

"Clare Diana Edwards come on!" I yelled up the steps. I shook my head. She's been acting weird lately and I couldn't figure out why. When I turned around, Clare was sitting by the door. I looked at her a little weird. She was reading the letter I got from the college I wanted to go to most. "What are you doing?" I sat next to her.

"Your leaving soon.." she looked over at me.

"But I'll be back every chance I get."

"Cant you just wait another year?"

"You know I cant." she sighed, standing up and sitting the letter on the table by the door.

"Were going to be late." We walked out the door together and we headed off to school. We walked in together, she clung to my hand tightly. Was she really afraid of me leaving?

We walked past Fitz and he looked at us a second, the stopped us.

"Eli!" I looked at him, we never talked. "Hey, have you heard from Max?"

"Nope. Why?"

"He..he moved. He hasn't replied to any of my message's or anything."

"I'm sorry Fitz I don't know where he is." he looked down for a second.

"Should I move on?"

"Probably." I walked Clare to class and headed off to my own. I didn't pay much attention. I knew all that high school could teach me. I was focused on college now. In a few short months I'd be headed to New York City to move on with my life. I didn't know if I'd move back to Canada when I was done, or if I would just have Clare move out to New York with me. It was a lot to contemplate. If I did move I would leave my parent's, my friends, and Julia all behind me. Maybe even Clare. If I stayed I would have all of that. I'd be ten minutes away from my parent's fifteen from Julia's grave and I'd always have Clare with me. No doubt at all.

When that class was over I headed to the next, then the next and the next. I didn't pay attention at all. Mostly I thought about leaving behind the one thing I love most in this world. I would call her every chance I got, but she was going to be on a different time frame then I would. I didn't know what she would be doing when I did call.

After school I met up with Clare at the hearse. She was looking better then she did this morning. I smiled at her and turned on her favorite song.

"Clare." I looked at her.

"Yea?"

"Come to New York with me this summer. When I leave for college, just come stay with me for a few days."  
"Okay." She smiled, leaning over and kissing my cheek. I drove us to our special place. We walked inside the cabin hand in hand and spent the night there. In the morning, we once again woke up in a tangle of white sheets, her body pressed against mine.


	14. Chapter 14

**SUMMER**

Summer. I'd have to go to college soon. In fact I was packing soon, so I could go get settled in at college. Clare was coming and staying with me for a few days. This was the only time we had together until the next holiday. I would really, really miss her.

I sat in my room, putting miscellaneous things into my bag. Clothes, a cellphone charger, random things. I picked up a picture of Julia, contemplating whether or not to take it. I decided not to and sat it down. She was my past, this was my future.

I took my bag, and turned off the light on my way out of the room. I was done with High School. Done with Canada, off to the states. I had only graduated a few days ago, a simple thing. Everyone dressed up. They showed pictures of the graduating class from every year they'd been here. They had a picture of me and Clare in the hallway, holding hands and kissing. Clare blushed. They also had one of me, Clare, and Adam. No one seemed to know who any of us were except Clare.

I walked down the steps and Clare was in my living room talking to my mom. My mom looked like she was about to cry. She hugged me as tight as she could and I hugged back just as tight.

"Have fun at college Eli." My mom said, wiping her eyes.

"Mom, it's more school. How am I going to have fun?" I laughed. She smacked my arm.

"Just don't get any girls pregnant!"

"Mom." I pulled Clare to me. "You see this right here? It's my reason to not even look at any girls there." Clare blushed. I smiled and kissed her cheek.

We headed out to Morty. I'd have to leave him here until college was finished, but I could drive him to the airport, which made things better. This car was my baby. It had been there for me.

We got to the airport and I grabbed Clare's hand. Security was a bitch, but wasn't it always? I guess so. We sat and waited for our plane to come.

"Eli." Clare said, in that way that said she needed to talk to me.

"Clare." I looked at her.

"Do you have to go?"

"Clare.." I looked at her. She looked so sad. Like I was abandoning her, which in a way I was. She sat on my lap, laying her head on my shoulder. I kissed her head, trying to convince her it was a good idea for me to go, so I could get college over with. So we could have a life built for us even sooner.

Our plane number was called and we walked there holding hands. The plane ride wasn't long, soon we were in New York City. We took a cab to my new school, found my dorm, and just collapsed on my bed together.

We woke up the next morning to find someone else in the dorm. My roommate. He gave us an awkward look when we walked out of my room together.

"I'm Alex." he held out his hand for us to shake, and we both shook it. I didn't like how he looked at Clare though. "If you don't mind me asking, why were you two asleep in there?"

"I'm Eli's girlfriend." Clare answered. "And, he's going to be here so were spending a little bit more time together." I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Don't most peoples girlfriends live close? Or at least go to the same college?" he eyed us. She hugged me tighter.

"No, because were from Canada, and she's going to be a Senior." I answered this time. I lead her into the little kitchen area and we sat at the table. He went into his room and Clare stifled a laugh. I actually did laugh and took her out for breakfast before exploring this new place.


	15. Chapter 15

This place was more confusing then I thought, but we finally found a little cafe place where we could sit and eat. And so we did. It was rather quiet, Clare still had her thoughts on us being apart for so long.

We left when we were done and just wandered around. We played around in little vintage shops, I found a kick ass leather jacket, and Clare found one of those little dresses she always wear that make her look so incredibly beautiful.

It began getting dark and we got lost. Clare kept telling me to ask for directions or find a cab, but I kept telling her no. Finally she got fed up and ran over to some guy, pulling me along. He gave her a weird smile.

"Hi, I'm Clare. This is Eli. Were not from here, were lost. Were trying to get back to his dorm room."she said, in my opinion, way to nicely.

"Well, well. I'm Sean. Uhm, the nearest college is about 5 blocks away. Save yourself and get a cab." and so we did, as Clare had been bugging me to do since 2 blocks back.

When we got in, we fell on the bed exhausted. It was midnight. She snuggled close to me, and I held her to me. We fell asleep like that.

Morning came, and Alex had a blow horn...great. He was running around the living room thing with it. It was rather obnoxious. Clare, luckily was still asleep so I slipped out of bed quietly and tackled my new roommate to the ground.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." I said, with an angry look on my face. "What the hell is this? It's 6 A.M!" I took the air horn and threw it.

"It was to wake you up. A little warning, my mom's coming. She's a little...overbearing..." he winced.

"Clare and I were trying to sleep. Your lucky she didn't wake up, or I would've punched you." I stood up.

"Man your in your boxers!"

"I was also asleep!" I headed back into my room, getting back into bed with Clare for another hour of so.

Clare woke me back up at 9. I rubbed my eyes tiredly and looked at her. She was bright eyes and bushy tailed as always. I gave a sleepy smile and sat up.

"Morning." She giggled quietly.

"Morning." I stood up and put on a pair of jeans, going out into the living room. Alex was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. I wasn't sure I liked my new roommate...

Clare followed me out and plopped down on the couch next to Alex. He smiled at her and they started talking about something that happened when I was asleep. I shook it off and made a cup of coffee, and sat in the kitchen.

I must have fell asleep at the kitchen table because the next thing I knew, Clare was shaking me saying it was 3 in the afternoon.

"I'm sorry." I said rubbing my eyes.

"It's okay." She smiled softly. "I went shopping with Alex. I just didn't expect you to fall asleep at the table." I eyes the bags she had brought in with her. I hadn't noticed them until now. They looked expensive.

"Where did you go?"  
"That doesn't matter." She took a seat on my lap and kissed my cheek. "Not one bit. Tomorrow is our last day together and we need to spend some time together."

But I had stopped paying attention. What was in that mysterious bag?


	16. Chapter 16

Our last day together. Our last night together. Our last anything together until Christmas. We woke around noon, at least I did. It looked like she had been awake awhile. I kissed her once before sliding out of bed and putting on a pair of pajama pants. I walked out into the kitchen and got a cup of coffee. Alex was sitting at the table, reading a comic book. What was with this kid? Although..it was a Gothica comic...

I took my coffee into the living room, sat on the couch, and turned on Baby Looney Toons. Clare came in and sat next to me, looking like I had lost my mind or something.

"Eli." she looked at me sympathetic. I turned my attention to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I nodded.

"You sure? You woke up late, and now your not talking or anything really."

"Clare I'm fine." I kissed her softly and turned my attention back to the cartoons.

Clare and I acted as if everything was normal, nobody was leaving and going home. Nobody was staying away from home, for months on end. I pretended as if I weren't worried about her going back without me. As if I weren't worried about her dad, or Fitz, or K.C. Or anyone for that matter. She pretended she wasn't worried about any girls at all, about my hoarding problem, about anything that could happen while she was gone.

We walked around New York. We took in the city, the crowded streets. We admired every little cafe we saw. We talked about how out of place The Dot would be in such a fancy place like this. I realized how much I really was going to miss Degrassi, I wasn't ready to be all alone at this new place. With all the Americans.

When we got back to the dorm, Alex was nowhere in sight. At least we had semi comfort. We went back into my room, we layed on the bed. We stayed there for the rest of the night, until the next morning when we awoke in a tangle of sheets, our bodies pressed together, like in the cabin. And then she showered, got dressed, grabbed her bags, and we left for the airport.

During the agonizing hour there, waiting to say goodbye to the girl I was in love with, we just hugged and kissed. I would occasionally try to whisper words of re-assurance to her.

And then they called her plane number, and I had to let her go. I had to let her get on that plane back to Canada. I had to let her endure Degrassi on her own. I had to let her fend for herself, because I was a college boy now.

Another week passed, and all the time away from her, was all the time I wanted her, needed her, sounded like a love sick teen girl over her. I had gotten to know Alex better and he was like my own version of Adam here at college, just not an FTM. We read comics, watched boxing matches, talked about all the cool superhero's and the bad. I could get used to this kid.

And then there was the night...two days before classes started... when I got a distressed call from Clare just as I was falling asleep. A call that scared me to death. A call that completely changed my entire a life. A call that ended with two words. Two words I wasn't sure I could handle, wasn't sure I wanted to handle. Two words that made me want to leave New York. Go home. Be with her. Two words that made me want to stay and never go back, like a coward. Those two words...those two words were...

**I'm Pregnant. **

_A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter xD I have my 8th grade graduation tomorrow and don't have time to give you more, but I really wanted to post a new chapter and get this over with. There will probably be two more chapters to this story (Preferably long ones) And then a sequel that my friend has been spazzing about me getting out to you guys. Her name is cky297. Look her up(: _


End file.
